


Grateful For You (Typical)

by N0V0C41NE



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But i have to say, Fluff, In the case of this fanfic, M/M, MiniCat is everywhere, OhmNoss is in need of love, Or was it VanOhm, Romantic Comedy, SO SORRY, Slow Build, Slow Romance, VanOhm, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0V0C41NE/pseuds/N0V0C41NE
Summary: With a slight shift of his legs and a morning groan, he woke up with the sun peeping through the cracks of his curtains, greeting him a warm dawn. With the panels open, the wind snuck in without a sound, caressing the atmosphere with a mother’s touch; subtle and homely. Cracking an eye open with the thought of the day being a good one, the ceiling fan was brought into view, spinning at such a speed to accompany the wind. He turned to his left, pushed himself into a sit, and realised something very peculiar.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most weirdest plot I could even come up with. I am so sorry for everything. Maybe.

**—————**

 

**OHM**

**DAY ONE**

**0715**

 

**—————**

 

With a slight shift of his legs and a morning groan, Ohm woke up with the sun peeping through the cracks of his curtains, greeting him a warm dawn. With the panels open, the wind snuck in without a sound, caressing the atmosphere with a mother’s touch; subtle and homely. Cracking an eye open with the thought of the day being a good one, the ceiling fan was brought into view, spinning at such a speed to accompany the wind. He turned to his left, pushed himself into a sit, and realised something very peculiar. First, his right hand, then his pillow that his left hand was upon. _Tiny_. Curiosity built in his system and he slid off the bed, the supposedly-light thuds of his feet hitting the floor underneath screaming bizarre—he spun to face his mirror that sat in the opposing corner to the bed and stared right into its middle where he was eye level.

 

But before he could even say a damned word, his phone buzzed to life and he picked it up without hesitation and without even looking at who it was that called him right in the bloody morning. “Hello?” He said, making sure his voice stayed within his larynx.

 

_“Hey, Beautiful.”_

 

“Dammit, Ev,” Ohm laughed despite the weird feeling in his chest bubbling to the surface, “I just woke up.”

 

There was a hum on the other end of the line,  _“I know you did. Just saw the video you posted, and damn, you potato’ed so hard, I am so sorry for you.”_ Evan, otherwise known better by Vanoss, had chuckled in response; Ohm visualised the way in which his shoulders must’ve have shook when he made the sound,  _“you heading off to the gym today?”_

 

“Nah,” Ohm said honestly, stalking over to the mirror in the corner opposing him, “I don’t feel like leaving my apartment at all today. It’s a nice day, I know, but I think I should give myself some re—”

 

_Ho. Ly. Crap._

 

Supposedly six feet turned less than four, dominant adult-like muscles turned child’s… and his shirt hung over his shoulder, and almost sliding off his whole body as a whole. Hair was messy and longer than usual, and his left eye no longer screwed shut with the sleep he had now lost to a world so cunning. He kept staring at his own reflection, letting it stare back. If it weren’t for the neighbours, he would’ve screamed his nuts off.

 

He needed help.

 

_“Ry? You still there?”_

 

The world crumbled back into place, and Ohm desperately needed to get his shit together. “Hey, uh,” _don’t lose your tongue,_ “I— I’ll call you later, man. Or… you can text me, I don’t know, but I have something to do right now, okay?”

 

_“Yeah, sure!”_ Vanoss’ bright tone sung into his ear, and if Ohm didn’t have this problem within his hands, he would’ve chuckled at the tone,  _“I’ll text you in a bit, I’m at the gym with Brian… so, wait for me, darling!”_

 

Ohm made a noise, typically a hum before ending the call there and keeping his phone in his hand that he let hang by his side. He kept staring at his own mirror image; picking up the hem of his shirt with his small hand, he lifted the clothe high enough for him to realise that something did happen, and it was _horrible_. “What… in the absolute shit.” Did he drink something stupid last night? No, because he was at home and all he had were tuna sandwiches and water during the editing and posting session the night prior. Anger broiled out of nowhere and he ruffled his hair back into what he would call enough.

 

He opted for Cartoonz, but of course, the guy was sleeping after a night’s recording—the guy was very much into For Honour at that point that even Ohm could just be in awe that his friend was a Prestige Three… but then again, he recently battled against a Prestige Eight. Anyway, then he thought about Delirious, and maybe not because he might be sleeping after a night’s session with Cartoonz, too. Not Bryce, if it was for that matter as well—damn it. Shit. Who could he ask then if it wasn’t the people he felt comfortable with? Whilst contemplating, he sat, slid off his freakishly tall bed once again, and shuffled over to the en suite bathroom, pulling the door open with a slight creak. _Ah, shit!_ Now he noticed the sink being too tall! Did his house get buried in some sort of quick sand and he now was tall as fuck? Okay, he hoped not because thinking about cleaning up the place is just horrific, and just wished it was just a stupidly miraculous shortening of his height just happened.

 

“Damn.” Ohm wheezed as he _tried_ to get his toothbrush but failed as being too _short_ for such a thing (he just had to put it in the cupboard). “Okay, what is really going on. What did I do to myself for this shit to happen.” _Now_ he was demanding for an answer before he rushed out, and grabbed his phone from his bedside table; then instantaneously… just when he was about to dial some random number, his shockingly found saviour texted him.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0800**

_Da~rling. You awake enough to talk to me? ;)_

 

 

Before one could ask, yes, Vanoss, or rather… Evan, did usually text Ohm like that. Not just Vanoss, though. Delirious did it from time to time, Cartoonz did, and Bryce, too… but, it was a habit the group of friends picked up from who knows where. Nonetheless, just like how he was, Ohm would somewhat always answered with something like:

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ev**

**0800**

_Awake just for you~ don’t worry._

 

 

Just after he sent that, and subsequent a very long stare at the message he replied to Vanoss’ text, he slapped his forehead so loudly, its sound reverberated on all walls before groaning in spite of the fact that it mostly to himself, “you have to stop yourself, Ohm.” He groaned once more before typing another reply (though, he couldn’t contain his smile—it had been quite a while since he heard from Vanoss).

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0800**

_Hahahah, sorry. Anyway… you busy? :)_

 

 

“Please don’t be.” Ohm whined under his breath, shifting his shirt back onto his shoulders properly for the nth time that minute, “I need help.” Never had he felt more and more aggravated by the seconds that passed to slowly. He had no idea what the Hell should he do at that point because from being an adult, he just suddenly shifted into an age he did not know.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0800**

_For you, Ry… I got all the time in the world. ;)_

 

 

“Thank you.” He sighed, slapping himself back onto the bed with a huff escaping his lips… or, at least _tried_ to get back on the bed. He managed to get his torso onto the mattress, but his legs were just too short to perfectly be on top of the mattress… but the distress within his blood told him to just leave his limbs hanging off the edge.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0800**

_Meant to record today… but nah! You know me, I'm lazy af. xD And everyone else was sleeping, so I really had no one to play at least something with. I thought you were asleep, but your status flashed back online, and voila! Me texting you at fucking eight in the morning!_

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0801**

_Well… I did call you about 30 minutes ago._

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0801**

_What’s up?_

 

 

**Not yet sent**

**To: Ev**

**0801**

_I actually_

 

 

_Stop right there, Ohmwrecker._  And yes, he did mentally stop himself because, really, was Vanoss even the right person to ask for help? Well, the dude  _did_ text him, and his ‘Duck Squad’ was asleep… so… he really had no choice. To be quite honest here, he actually wasn’t as close to Evan as him and Cartoonz, but Ohm did still consider Vanoss to be a close friend. Well, he guessed that was enough. “Ah, fuck,” snapping at himself, “just send it.”

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ev**

**0801**

_I actually don’t feel too good…_

 

 

Just millimetres off the send button his thumb happened to be after pressing it, Ohm saw his phone’s screen flash and Vanoss’ reply came in mere nanoseconds.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0801**

_Do. Not. Move. A. Damn. Muscle._

 

 

Ohm threw a snort at the reply, and rolled his eyes after, “seems like Evan was preparing that answer for _ages_.” Though, he was just about to lock his phone so he could bloody wear something other than his overgrown pyjamas, when Vanoss replied again.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ev**

**0801**

_I swear, Ry, you get sick too many times for us to count. You really need to rest more. xC_

 

 

Without replying that text, Ohm locked his phone and tossed it onto his bed; a soft thud in its wake. With a fickle mind, he slid off the bed once again, and he tugged at his very oversized shirt, shuffling his feet with a nervous tic building in his muscles, then glance down; his pout growing very prominent when he switched his… shirt for the light grey bunny hoodie a fan gave him just recently—it was the only decent thing that would stay upon his shoulders and not bitch out and leave him butt-naked at every single moment. “Shit… Evan.” He finally said out of his silence, only then glancing at the same mirror he had in the opposite corner of his room; his reflection staring right back at him, “I don’t even believe I _am_ sick today.”

 

Oh, no. He was not even _close_ to being sick. He actually just magically turned into a six year old, and yes, Ohm did know how old he had turned into. And _yes_ , that is very much fucked up, therefore Ohm did not like it one bit because Vanoss was coming over to his place in about an hour or two.

 

Someone, just take him somewhere far away so that he could avoid seeing _anyone_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss is fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

**{ VANOSS }**

**{ DAY ONE }**

**{ 0915 }**

 

 

Faster than he had ever moved before (now this is after being stalled by Terroriser for about… an hour), Vanoss was packing his gym gear into his bag—but more of, shoving everything in without thinking of it making his house smell really bad. He _had_ promised that he would stay for the whole four hours with Terroriser, but hearing Ohm falling sick yet again was more important for Vanoss. His eyes wandered away from his bag and onto his phone once again, hoping for a reply, but none came back; some part of him wanted Ohm to reply, but knowing that the latter might have passed out… Vanoss did forgive him.

 

Somewhat.

 

Whilst he was holding his phone, it rang, but he didn’t expect it to be Ohm, judging by maybe the latter had taken the liberty to wait for Evan by falling asleep and for the fact that his ringtone was different from when Ohm was calling him, despite that, what he didn’t expect was for it to be:

 

 

**[ Tyler ]**

 

 

Canadian tugged a smirk at the sight of his friend’s name and answered his call, but Evan’s greeting fell short to a booming voice.

 

_“Yo, Evan! Can you hear me now?”_

 

 

“Loud and clear.” Yes, yes it was loud and clear because Tyler was practically screaming and Evan would’ve almost thought he had gone deaf in one ear.

 

_“Okay, good. Hold on. It sounds like you’re heading off somewhere. Where you going?”_

 

“Ry’s place.” _Okay,_ Evan thought to himself,  _as if that answers everything,_ “he fell sick again.”

 

_“Excuse me?!”_

 

Now, the man whom Vanoss had on the other end of his line was Tyler, also known as IAmWildcat… or just Wildcat, depends on how many syllables one’s tongue could manage. Now, this friend of his was a jokester and yet could be serious for a… minority of the time, but when necessary. He, too, knew Ohm and his stubbornness, and was also one of the people whom worried himself to the fullest whenever Ohm had an incident or accident or something that would make Wildcat worry for days.

 

At the response, Vanoss snuck in a sigh as he pressed the phone to his ear after disabling the speaker, “calm your jewels, Tyler. Ohm’s sick, but he doesn’t sound too bad… I think. I’m going over to his place to just check up on the guy.” He said.

 

_“Oh, thank fucking goodness for him having the idea of calling at least someone.”_ Tyler sighed, _“that idiot needs to take care of himself more.”_

 

Listening to Wildcat, Vanoss he zipped his bag to a close with a hum of agreement, “yeah, I know, he does need to take care of himself a lot more than he is now. He just won’t listen to any of us.”

 

_“Uh, we all don’t listen to each other.” Duly noted,_ Evan mused—hold on. Was that Craig who had added that sentence?

 

“Craig!?”

 

_“Yes, darling?”_ Added the drawl.

 

“What- why- yo!”

 

_“Ah, yes, ‘what- why- yo’ English!”_ Craig snorted.

 

Okay, so, now this person was Craig, also known to be as MiniLadd. Evan did hear that Craig and Tyler were… sort of together, but they said that their ‘best-friend-ness’ was enough to be mistaken for such a relationship, thus the Owl wasn’t too sure. And then he also heard that Mini rarely visited Tyler, so it was kind of a surprise to hear Mini on the other end of the line. Instead of gaping at his phone—of which he had started to do not-so-long ago, Evan caught on quickly, and said, “back onto the topic at hand, I know not listening to us has it perks because we are just stupid sometimes—”

 

_“We are very inconsistent with our IQs.”_ Craig again, which queued a growl from Tyler.

 

“Please don’t remind me of those times, Mini.” Vanoss groaned under his breath in misery, free hand reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “anyway!” Vanoss caught himself again, “for his own health’s sake—”

 

“ _He ought to take of himself more?”_ Finally! It was Tyler!

 

“Yeah, he does.” A pause, and Evan made a quick glance towards the clock, “look… I gotta go now, Tyler… and Craig. Chat to you later?”

 

_“Yep.”_ Vanoss imagined Tyler nodding as he leaned against his seat at his ‘gaming station’, popping the ‘p’. _“No, Mini—you cannot talk to him whilst I am doing what I am doing!”_

 

Puckering his lips, Vanoss opted to not say anything.  _Don’t say a word, Evan._

 

_“I called Evan so I am the one who says goodbye! Go back to watching TV! Sorry, Ev—”_

 

“Oh, nah,” Vanoss waved his hand dismissively… even if Tyler couldn’t see the gesture, “it’s fine.”

 

_“Anyhow—you go on ahead to Ry’s. Make sure he’s doing alright, okay? Wouldn’t want to hear he had to jump out of the window to escape from your clutches.”_ A pause,  _“don’t give him too much love, too. He might suffocate under all those marshmallows.”_

 

“I got it, Tyler,” Vanoss growled, “see ya. Idiot—and don’t let Craig take over your phone. Please. It got really troublesome the last time round.”

 

A snort,  _“no kidding, I could barely participate in an hour’s discussion!”_

 

Ending the call, Vanoss raked his finger through his ebony hair with a slight chuckle. Now, Vanoss was a perfect six feet and had a well-toned torso that defined him. Korean and Chinese blood made him, but the accent said otherwise. With the thought of Ohm in his head, he realised that he had grown close to Ohm through Delirious and Cartoonz, and he had to say, he was very thankful to have been introduced such a modest character. He and Ohm usually went out to gym, the mall, or even the little café near Vanoss’ place; it was like, to catch up on the days lost due to YouTube and other matters. Nevertheless, there is this one thing that Vanoss was always so… no—what had _always_ made Vanoss so very mesmerised with Ohm’s character. And that was his smile.

 

It had always been his smile.

 

Ohm had always this… this way of brightening people’s mood, whether it is with a simple laugh or with a very lame joke. Vanoss could visualise the way in which Ohm’s lip would quirk when the former would pull a flirt or try to get in close, and it would never fail to catch the owl YouTuber off guard. He wasn’t trying, but he was actually very obvious. Albeit Ohm, being the most oblivious yet cute person he was becoming, couldn’t see it—Cartoonz realised first, then Bryce, and then Delirious… and then everyone else. It all screamed to be shown when Delirious started posting videos of just himself and Ohm. Then the little snippets of Vanoss inviting Ohm to play alongside him and others.

 

What had made Vanoss a lot worse was the recent Call of Duty video of where Ohm had about 11 downs, and Vanoss had to revive the guy about… four times. Using the thundergun, Vanoss remembered, he couldn’t get to Ohm quick enough, and Terroriser had got to him first—a soft spark of jealousy rose in Vanoss… and he didn’t think it was just for the fact that Brian was getting more revive points than he was… it was that… he couldn’t be the one who revived Ohm. it was stupid, but Vanoss did feel that way.

 

Tugging at his white tank, Vanoss released a breath he didn’t know he had held and glanced at his phone one last time, eyes staying upon the last message that was sent by Ohm:

 

 

**Sent**

**Ryan**

**0801**

_I actually don’t feel too good…_

 

 

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and continued shoving his clothes in, “idiot… why can’t you take care of yourself more?” That harsh whisper only falling under his breath, only to have it be masked by Terroriser’s voice calling out to him:

 

“Hey, man!” Was the greeting, the Irishman walking up to stand by his side; eyes peering down at the phone Vanoss had held within his grasp as he tugged at his shirt to loosen it slightly so he could peel it off, “thought you were going to stay with.”

 

“I can’t, Brian.” Vanoss sighed, chest heaving as his shoulders sunk, “Ry’s fallen sick again.” Zipping the bag after re-checking his stuff was all there, he slung it over his shoulders and finally looked up to meet Brian’s shocked expression, “I know…” he said, answering the look that settled on the other’s face, “it’s really getting out of hand. He’s been falling sick too many times for us to count nowadays. I’m worried to the fucking core.”

 

Irishman cursed to a degree that Vanoss could barely hear it, but Terroriser raised his voice after, “gah, that guy is terrible on himself. I mean, he juggles so many things at once, I even think he has to worry more than I worry about my hair,” scratching at the back of his head, he let loose a soft bob of his head as his single nod, “right then, go on ahead to Ohm.” Vanoss wasn’t sure, but he could hear anxiety build in Terroriser’s voice, “I think by now, he _does_ need company.”

 

Vanoss hummed, and then shrugged both shoulders, “well, I guess he does… but you know how he is: stubborn.” Judging by the grunt that Teroriser produced, Vanoss had a gist of how much he knew Ohm and his nature: a lot, “I might as well conjure a life lesson along the way—want me to tell him anything?”

 

Terroriser made a pop sound with his lips before: “yeah, you can tell him I said.” A pause, “‘what the fuck are you doing to yourself, Ryan’.” Irishman said, but he only got an eye roll as his response before the Asian left his side as a whole. “Gah, fine!” Brian gave up, watching Vanoss as he jogged away, “tell him to get enough rest!” Squeezing the last word in, he saw Vanoss vanishing past the corner and went back into the gym, the irking idea of doing press ups alone building inside.

 

But Vanoss did hear what he said, though his reaction went dull because his mind was too pre-occupied with Ohm; “will do.” Was what Vanoss finally said when he had escaped the gym, closing the door behind him. The hustle and bustle of the outside world internally shocking him was enough to send him back into reality. And then, he walked as he didn’t fail to dial Ohm’s number. After a few rings, it was picked up and all Vanoss said was, “damn it, Ry.” Vanoss pushed his feet off the ground heavily every time he walked. He couldn’t dare to let Ohm wait any longer, and opted to break into a run; but what was funny was that his vision fizzed after two blocks, and he choked on the lack of air (more like, choked on the amount of air he inhaled).

 

_“My good man,”_ finally, the snicker that made Vanoss’ heart leap for the thousandth time he had heard it, _“you sound worse than I am: old.”_ Oh, whoops, Vanoss called him whilst he was in the bathroom.

 

“Hah, funny.” Vanoss snorted with a wheeze, but changed his demeanour as quick as it did the first time, “are you okay?” He asked after, only to have lurched forward to a defeaning stop when the traffic light turned to a green, and the rain started to pour… or was it the same time Ohm had turned the tap? Yikes, maybe not because a raindrop landed on his nose.

 

_“No.”_ Ohm’s voice crackled and echoed on the other end of the line,  _“no, I am not. I feel like shit, and I look like shit.”_ A pause,  _“and it’s raining, Ev, I don’t think you should come here—you’ll get sick.”_

 

“You are such an idiot, Ry.” He snarled albeit lightly, “how many times do you have to get sick? I mean, I can get sick because I don’t get sick as much as you do—I mean, geez, take care of yourself more!” When it was time to move, he moved albeit too quickly, he couldn’t even believe himself, “hold on—I’ll be there in a few minutes. I don’t really care about the rain since it won’t bother me as much as it will you.” Ending the call with that sentence, Vanoss’ legs took him far faster than he could possibly imagine; he dodged dozens of people on his left, right, and merely straight ahead, lampposts, and other obstacles just to reach Ohm’s apartment.

 

In the seven minutes Vanoss had to take, who knows what Ohm was doing. Man, he did hope the guy had fallen asleep again in order to catch up on his lack of rest.

 

He pushed open the grand doors, and walked into Ohm’s apartment building. Now, the apartment that Ohm lived in was in the city, thus its building one was of the most modern looking places. A modern black and white carpet adorned with stripes extended from the door, branching to the main parts of the lobby: the lifts, and then the few cafés. The walls were off white that reflected the natural lights; the blacks in the tiles, like veins, reaching out for the beyond. To the right of the entrance thus to the right of Vanoss, a few chairs and tables were placed; straight ahead were the lifts, then the cafés to the left.

 

His trainers clacked against the marble, the sound ricocheting off the walls despite the fact that the environment was loud with all the life within the cafés. He headed to the lifts, pressing the button with a hum once he reached said area. He heard a soft ‘ding’ and watched the doors open, his feet taking him inside after the doors had fully opened. He glanced at the series of buttons on his right and flashes of the buttons invading his vision; his forefinger instantly pressing the button for the fifth floor. The music inside the lift was such an annoyance: how he resisted to rip out the speakers from the corners behind him, he did not know.

 

When the lift stopped at the wanted floor, he got out, walking straight for Ohm’s place. But, of course, he dialled the Bunny’s number and waited for the latter to pick up.

 

 

**{ OHM }**

**{ DAY ONE }**

**{ 0930 }**

 

 

Shit. Oh, shit.

 

He was done for.

 

He really was, and the why was as obvious as one plus one equals two. He had underestimated his stairs, and unfortunately tripped at least three steps, and of which he had earned himself a few bruises on his knees and a hurt pride. Then, he couldn’t wear _anything_ because nothing could fit him, and yes, he had to take off the hoodie because that jacket overwhelmed his newly shortened self. To his dumb luck, he did find a very old shirt, but that was still too big for him to wear. He did use it though, knowing it would be better for him to wear that instead of the humongous looking hoodie.

 

What was _really_ stupid, was that he he couldn’t bloody reach the darn cupboards or even the kitchen counter because he was too short… even if his arms could reach the latter area, he still couldn’t really get his legs up there, too. Nevertheless, he did manage to cool himself down with a glass of milk (and yes, that was the only thing he could reach at the moment).

 

Tip-toeing just so that he could put the glass near to the centre of the table without letting it fall off the edge when he could have at least not expected such a thing to happen, he glanced up, moved towards the window to the right of the said furniture, and closed the curtains without shutting the windows properly, knowing it was better to let fresh air in. He wasn’t trying to hide, though, since he was already so high up on the fifth floor.

 

To his left stood the open doorway that led out to the corridor, and if one were to turn right of the door, the entrance to his room was at the end of the hall. He grabbed his phone in case Vanoss would call him, and he left the kitchen and travelled in the direction of the entrance, and into the living room that submerged the right side of his apartment, of the left—depended on whether one was heading out or in.

 

Settling on the sofa, he switched the TV on, and watched its program mindlessly. He did focus on the TV, but no thoughts ran in his mind, thus letting himself fall shut once again. Dozing off for a couple of minutes did do its trick, albeit the sudden ring of his phone shaking him back into reality. Grabbing it from the other end of the sofa, his eyes fell onto the name that flashed onto his screen:

 

 

**[ Ev ]**

 

 

“What now…” Ohm heaved an exhale and picked up the phone with a slight delay because what in the world, Ohm was not in his right state of mind at that point of time. He didn’t even _want_ to speak to Evan since he felt like his world was going to collapsed into a pile of goo once the owl steps foot into his apartment.

 

A lot of shifts were happening on the other end of the line, causing the curiosity to spike within himself, and the soft jingle of a bag on the other end of the line told Ohm that Evan was, in fact, running.  _“Hey, Ry.”_ Sounded the one voice that half of him really didn’t want to hear.

 

Though, the wheezes in the foreground made Ohm snicker (he really couldn’t help himself, Vanoss sounded like an old man then), “you still sound so out of breath. Did you use the stairs?”

 

_“Nope. I used the lift.”_ Vanoss snorted, but his tone changed so quickly, Ohm could barely have heard the tone prior, _“did you sleep?”_ He asked after. Ohm could hear his voice starting to be masked by the rain that started to pour; letting his view flashed over to the windows, the greying clouds had finally settled and finally started to pour the rain Ohm desperately wanted.

 

“Yeah.”He said with truth in his words, “I was supposed to watch TV, but I guess tire just overwhelmed me.” And it was mostly due to the rain since it came at the wrong time. “I still cannot believe that you ran through the rain, man. What happens if you get sick?”

 

_“Please.”_ He heard Vanoss’ eye roll without even having to see it,  _“you called me, Ry, and I am here to accompany you… or check up on you, whatever you want.”_ Ohm fought to say something, but was cut off but Vanoss once more, _“I’m nearing your place, and please, for the love of air, open the door this time. I don’t want to climb through the window.”_

 

“But… that means you’ll be—”

 

_“Exactly. So open the door.”_ And with that, the line died.

 

Making an unpleasant sound at the back of his throat, Ohm coughed to rid the knot in his lungs and exhaled slowly.  _Okay, Ohm._ He started speaking to himself as he started heading for the door, _it’s not going to be that bad. Maybe Evan would scream his dick off, but it’s fine. You’ll be okay. The world will not descend into an ice age once Evan finds out what the fuck happened to you. You’re fine. You’re good._ Shaking his arms to loosen his taut muscles, his light footsteps descended down the corridor once more and stopped by the only entrance to his place and he waited. The slight hum of feet on the other side of the door put Ohm on alert, and he just remembered he couldn’t peek through the peephole. Damn it.

 

Knowing he couldn’t stand for too long (being six was tough because he had forgotten just how much rest toddlers needed), Ohm moved to sit by the door with his arms crossed over his knees that he had pulled towards his chest, waiting for Evan to knock his door the very same way he had been doing so for the past… three years. Mindlessly, Ohm hummed playing with the hem of his shirt sleeve. One of his habits nowadays was that, he loved to fall into deep thought that provided nothing; staring blankly at space for a few minutes each day made him relaxed albeit to an extent. Then, after minutes (or was it seconds?) of waiting—and rubbing circles over his knees to at least try and rid the bruises—came the familiar pattern of knocks, and the familiar voice.

 

“Ohm?”

 

Blinking back the stars that started to dance in his vision, said male pushed himself into a stand and moved so close to the door, he swore that would have fallen through. “Yeah, just a second.” He masked his voice ever so slightly, “uhm, Ev…” a hum, “can you do me a _huge_ favour?”

 

“What?”

 

“When I open the door, run in and sit your ass on the sofa.” _Because I cannot let the world know what the fuck happened to me. So, please, for the love of the bunny suit that I will never wear, just do what I ask of you._

 

“Uh—”

 

Ohm pulled the door open at lightning speed, and just as he asked, Evan ran in as fast as he could without even looking over his shoulder. The supposed-to-be-older male slammed the door shut, locked everything adorning the door and heaved a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Oh, no. Now he and Vanoss were in the same place. When he turned around ever so slow, he saw Vanoss settling on the sofa, exhaling harshly as he groped the cushions to keep his body on the plush furniture and not slide down and hit his head on the table, “why did you want me to do that anyway?” He heard Vanoss ask, but he didn’t say anything and still stood by the door. “Ohm?” Once Vanoss stopped fussing about on the sofa, the two friends shared eye contact. Silence washed over like a wave of the bluest ocean (and this went on for at least three seconds) and crashed when Vanoss blurted out from underneath all the straining soundlessness, “I thought I was talking to Ohm the whole fucking time.”

 

“You were— _are_.” A pause, and a flicker of a chagrined smile, “it’s me. Ryan. Just… a _Hell_ lot younger.”

 

“…What in the actual fuck,” Vanoss pressed the heels of his palm against his eyes, “is happening to the both of us.”

 

Ohm laughed nervously, rubbing his nape with a sheepish look, “well… you see—”

 

 

**{ VANOSS }**

**{ DAY ONE }**

**{ 1000 }**

 

 

“And then—”

“Hold onto your horses one last time.” He stopped him for the nth time with a chair that was dragged to sit right in front of the counter and underneath the cupboard aimed for, “what you’re saying to me is—”

 

 

“For the love of air, Evan Fong!” Ohm flailed his arms as he climbed up the chair, glaring over at the one man who was just terrible, “I woke up three hours ago, wanting to do something very productive today, but realised I was no longer an adult, but someone with a body of a six-year-old. That is what I am saying. Do you understand English now or do I have to attempt either Korean or Mandarin, Ev?” Said male was left aghast at the kitchen table, mouth wide open and gaping as he watched Ohm prepare the former a mug of coffee. But now judging by the expression of Evan’s face, and his need for Ohm to repeat what he had said proved it was still tough on the guy. “Ev?”

 

Said male raised his hand to stop Ohm, “hold—just hold that dick, Ry. Let me have my coffee, and contemplate on what’s happening to my life.”

 

Ryan shrugged a shoulder and climbed off the chair, passing the mug of coffee to Evan before dragging the used chair back to where it came from. Ohm climbed back up to settle on the chair, but opted to settle on the table itself so he could be at eye level to Evan. “Is the coffee alright?” He asked, steering away from the subject of his… problem.

 

Taking one sip, Evan nearly burnt the tip of his tongue—that usually happened whenever he had Ohm’s coffee. “Oh, yeah… it’s fi—” and by the cut of his sentence, it _was_ true. It was _the_ Ohmwrecker. Blue-green eyes, fair complexion and that tiny tease in the corners of his lips was enough for Vanoss. Even if Ohm’s hair had grown and nearly covered his right eye, the messiness was enough to tell Evan that the hazelnut locks used to be gelled up the same way his hair was now. The way in which Ohm’s neck would go taut when he tilted his head in question was printed in Vanoss’ memory, and this was no lie.

 

Ohm really did turn into a child.

 

“Ev?” Ohm repeated with a tone Evan loved to hear.

 

“Ah… it’s nothing.” He shook his head. “Your coffee still tastes great as ever.” He said softly before he took another sip of said beverage, granting him a soft chuckle out of Ohm. But how was it nothing when the other had turned really hot to really cute? Vanoss never really did imagine for him to be seeing Ohm in such a state, and truthfully, he was happy to be the one who _does_ see Ohm like that. His eyes were stolen when Ohm moved to play with his fingers, and Vanoss watched the way in which Ohm’s eyes would reflect what he saw; the hum of the sea waltzing alongside the trees of green— “have you showered?” He asked, trying to peel himself away from staring too long.

 

Ohm snorted in a way no six-year-old would, eyes now focusing on Evan, “I did whilst I was waiting.” _Do not get too mesmerised by his eyes, Evan!_ “You called me when I was in the bathroom.”

 

“Oh,” Vanoss said, “right.” He only noticed Ohm had jumped off the table when he was done with his coffee. The ma— _kid_ turned on his heels, and Evan resumed watching the former. Little hands holding the mug, Ohm reached for the sink and then the tap; Evan was starting to like the way in which Ohm had to tip-toe to get things done. Evan knew not to get in the way or else Ryan would’ve thrown a tantrum. But something inside Evan was itching for him to make a move. But what the heck, Ohm was now _six_. “So, what are you going to tell Luke?” Evan asked as Ohm started to lead him back out and into the living room after finishing his attempt to wash the mug.

 

“I won’t say anything,” Ohm spoke as his answer, “but I did text him and the others that I have to leave town for a couple of days, maybe weeks. Made up some personal issues and whatnot, but of course, I have tons of videos that I have already edited, so I can post those to make it seem I am still… well… active.” _It’s a good call_ , Evan pondered, _since if you just disappeared off the radar for something this bad and you don’t want to let people know about it_ , “you?”

 

He was about to answer, but the ring of his phone had cut them both off, “hold on.” Vanoss answered his phone on the second ring and it turned out to be the man himself, Luke. “Hey, Luke.” He wasn’t expecting it, but Ohm made a squeak by his side and had to cover Ohm’s mouth to keep him silent, “what’s up?” He questioned whilst trying to keep Ryan calm.

 

_“I can’t get ahold of Ohm, is he doing alright?”_

 

“Yikes, he just left.” Vanoss said to save Ohm’s skin, and with that, the Bunny calmed down just  a tad bit, “I’m at his place, though.”

 

_“Do you need help or something?”_

 

Evan tittered at the suggestion and shook his head, “nah, man. I’m absolutely fine with doing this for Ohm. I mean, it’s nearer for me to be able to play with you guys. Timezones are shit, no?”

 

Luke laughed heartily on the other of the line, the crisp sound almost causing Ohm to giggle at (and again, that was why Vanoss kept his hand over Ryan’s mouth),  _“we aren’t that bad in terms of timezones, Evan. But I guess you are right, and you can visit me fairly easily… on some occasions.”_

 

“Yeah, true.” Glancing over at Ohm, who also looked up to face Vanoss, took the liberty to say: “anyway, man. I gotta go now. Too many things to fix for Ohm. The place needs a lot of work—and I mean to keep it clean as fuck.”

 

_“Sure, sure.”_ Luke laughed yet again.  _“See you later, man.”_

 

“Yep.” Vanoss ended the call, throwing Ohm a grin once he released the man-gone-young, “I might as well say that I am taking care of your place for you… and won’t be as tight in terms of scheduling, but of course unlike you, I can still play with the others.” He landed on the sofa, and left room for Ohm to settle in beside him, “do you actually want me to stay over?”

 

“Hm, sure.” Ohm hummed with a tune, tapping at his chin as he glanced up to bring Vanoss into view, “just so that it looks like you are taking care of my place whilst I’m ‘gone’.” He grabbed the cushion and pressed it against the bottom of his face, covering himself but not enough as Vanoss had finally realised the shirt he was wearing. It was too big, and made Evan want to hug him so very tightly—shit. This was bad for Evan. Knowing just how much he had fallen for Ohm, it was hard for him to just not dive in and kiss him senseless. And also knowing Ohm had no feelings for him—shit, this was going to be hard. Harder now that Ohm was now six.

 

“Dude, want me to buy new clothes?”

 

“Whilst I wash your own?” Ohm asked, pointing in the direction of Evan’s bag.

 

Vanoss glanced over at the abandoned bag and sighed, “…yeah.”

 

“Deal—but not now,” Evan made a noise to Ohm’s sentence, “ _darling_ ,” he quickly added with an eye roll, “it’s still raining and you’re soaking.”

 

_Oh, right. No wonder I’m still cold._ Evan thought dumbly as he heard the soft patters of Ohm’s feet whilst the man-turned-child started running down the corridor. Vanoss watched for a moment before he made a move to peel his sweater off, noticing only the top half of his clothe was soaked. Unintentionally flexing his bicep, he also took into account that he may have pulled muscle from lifting weights too heavy than he normally did, and shit, that was bad. “Ah, dang it.” He hissed under his breath as he massaged his pained arm.

 

“What?”

 

He lifted his eyes as saw Ohm was standing by his side, but was really intriguing was that his face caught a very nice tinge of red; his eyebrows were knotted and bottom lip was being gnawed.  He held the clean clothe for Evan in a tight hold with both arms, letting the material be pressed against his chest. “I…” Evan made a sound to start a conversation, but was cut off when the fabric slapped against his face.

 

“I don’t need to hear it!”

 

Underneath the new sweater—shit, it even _smelt_ like Ohm—Vanoss cocked a nasty sneer, and pulled the clothe off his face; a teasing look ascending onto his lips and staying there, “ _oho_ , like what you see?”

 

“Mini’s abdominal muscles are better than what you have!”

 

“You’ve seen Craig’s!?” Evan gasped as if feigning hurt, “you said I was going to the first one!” Oh, _now_ he had the hand pressed against his chest to show that what Ohm said had hit right through the core.

 

Growling in absolutely fury, Ohm whipped his hand up and his fingers into his hair, and pulled, “ew! Will you cut it out, Fong?!”

 

Said male laughed heartily and nodded, “whatever the princess asks of me, I shall do so!”

 

“EVAN!”

 

He laughed once more and got a cushion to the face—actually, he had the cushion slapped square on his cheek, and soon both of them realised that Ohm had just started a pillow war… or rather, a cushion war. He gave Ohm had no time to save himself or even defend himself, and had thrown the man-gone-kid back down onto the sofa with Evan towering over him in no less than 30 seconds. After three years of being close to Ohm, he knew where his ‘weak spots’ also known as his tickle spots, let’s just say Evan didn’t want to have the slap to the cheek by a cushion let loose so easily.

 

“Ev—I can’t breathe!” Ohm struggled to say whilst giggling, trying his hardest to evade Vanoss’ fingers.

 

“ _I_ couldn’t breathe with the pillow over my face!” Vanoss retaliated, not even letting ohm a chance to escape. Though after gaining a wheeze or a dozen out of Ryan’s lungs, Vanoss finally pulled back and observed the way in which Ohm’s eyes widened slightly whilst hugging the cushion he had thrown towards the Owl right in close to his chest once more; the blues in his eyes shone brighter in the shadow casted by the Owl himself.

 

The same look was adorned when he found Vanoss had collapsed at his ‘gaming table’. The Owl was too darn tired to even move, he just slept there. Face buried in his arms, legs crossed, headphones still over his ears… he was lucky to have invited Ohm to stay over after a day’s gaming convention, or else he would’ve woken up with a bad case of tired muscles. The Rabbit shook Evan awake of course, and the latter found his fuzzy view only taking in a soft pair of blue-green eyes.

 

_Hey, Evan._ Was the voice he loved to hear over and over, _wake up, will ya?_

 

_Whatcha wa~nt, Oh~mie._

 

_Dude,_ the chuckle that set Vanoss’ ears alight, _you can’t sleep here. You’ll feel wrecked in the morning with all the cramps in your arms and neck._ Evan felt Ohm’s fingers wrapping around his forearm, shaking him out of his dreamless sleep that he conjuring,  _come on, now. Stand up, Ev._

 

Vanoss remembered the way in which Ohm had to carry him all the way back to his own room, which happened to be on the other side of the house. It wasn’t far, but as far as Vanoss’ weight went, well, Ohm had one nasty time to lead him back to the room. He remembered Ohm had lost his balance at one time, and Vanoss—who was actually fully awake but acted to be high on the lack of sleep—caught Ohm from falling over, which would have caused the both of them to tumble.

 

_I was planning on having lunch in the city,_ Ryan had said on the way to the room,  _but I don’t know where to go, Ev._

 

_Hn…_ was the noise Evan would’ve normally made when he was half asleep,  _you could try the one near… near that place._

 

Another laugh spiked, _what place?_

 

_Won’t say._ Of course he wouldn’t, Ohm was his to take care of the next day, _let it be a surprise date._

 

_Geez! Always with the dating._ Ryan had sighed, but Vanoss knew it was more than that—a smile was hidden underneath the feigned annoyance.  _But fine, make sure you pay this time._

 

_Yeah, yeah. Now let me sleep._

 

“Evan?”

 

He was back—was he gone for long? Doesn’t seem like it; Ohm hadn’t made a move, and he hadn’t done anything. Vanoss glanced at the clock: only a few seconds… give or take another few?

 

“You’re thinking too hard, man. Three minutes!”

 

Yikes. Luckily, he was sort of back, but with that thought of Ohm that he just had, he was absolutely fucked. He didn’t know what to do. How could he possibly be able to act normal? Well, what was normal for Vanoss anyway? He flirted with Ohm since day one. Or day two… maybe day seven—that was not the point he was trying to make.

 

“Hey,” Ohm tried again, “you okay?”

 

Vanoss aimed for a smile, chuckling as the other never failed to to catch his attention, “sorry, I just remembered something horrible.”

 

Now this got ohm intrigued. “Like?”

 

“I’m like a pedophile, man.”

 

“That’s gross!” Ryan laughed, kicking Vanoss in his side to get the Owl off—and he did. Vanoss landed unfashionably onto the floor, missing the table’s edge by inches. “Ack!” Ryan made the noise as he tried to keep Vanoss from rolling into what he was desperately needing Evan to not hit. “Evan, the table!”

 

_Such a child you are._ Evan thought with a soft smile adorning his lips.

 

“Right, so I’m going to go and wash your stuff, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Evan chuckled once again, pushing himself into a stand with a nod, “don’t take too long or else you’ll spoil your hands.”

 

Ohm rolled his eyes subtly and huffed air out of his lungs, “whatever, mum. Whatever.”

 

 

**{ VANOSS }**

**{ DAY ONE }**

**{ 1130 }**

 

 

“Can I grab the extra small jacket? Ah, yeah—no, the grey—yeah, that one.”

 

“Who’s it for?” She asked, grabbing it from the shelf behind her.

 

Hesitating for a bit, confident spiked up and he conjured a grin then said, “favourite nephew.”

 

“That’s really cute of you, Ev.”

 

Said male laughed softly when the store clerk did so, rubbing his nape as a bashful look arrived on his face. He ended up at the mall and in that one shop where his lack of money would allow him to buy stuff from. And judging by the fact that the store clerk had called him by his name, showed that he was a regular customer (for the sake of the discounts he could get). “Yeah, well, he’s visiting for a while… haven’t met him in ages.”

 

“Make sure you give him lots of love, will ya?” She asked, hadning him the shopping bag as he handed her the money needed to pay, “kids nowadays need to know what it feels like.”

 

He nodded subtly, taking the bag with a grin that spread open broadly, “of course, I give him as much love as I can—he’s special to me, Layla.” He kept that broad grin settled on his lips and nodded a thank you before heading out, humming to himself and waving goodbye. And that was no lie, really. Ohm was special to Vanoss, and even if he had to scream it to the world that he was, he would. Anything that happened to Ohm, they would have to answer to Vanoss and a very large group of friends… crazy friends—weird friends.

 

Walking down, he looked left and right more times than he usually would to find the right place to get Ohm’s clothes; it was harder now because he normally bought normal sized clothes for himself, but to have Ohm suddenly turn into a six-year-old… well… it was difficult, and that was all he could say.

 

But what was more difficult—and he really wished it wasn’t—was trying to get Ryan’s attention. As much as he believed Ohm was straight, he really hoped he could at least do something that could change Ohm’s mind. At this point, he would spare any finger for the guy. Okay, maybe not so far just yet, but maybe just a worry or three thousand. And not only that, it was hard for Vanoss because now Luke was aiming for Delirious and is almost there to actually making the guy his.

 

It sucked to be Evan at that moment.

 

With that notion, Vanoss sighed and checked his phone for any messages or calls, or emails, or whatever else—and found that Ohm had texted him.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1132**

_Ev… are you done?_

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ry**

**1132**

_Still need to get your shoes, Ry._

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ry**

**1132**

_If you need to sleep again, go ahead. You’re still not used to the new look._

 

 

And clearly, Ohm wasn’t. He had slept three times just waiting for Vanoss to come over. Luckily for the both of them, Ohm had suggested to Vanoss that he took the keys in case anything like sleeping and not hearing the knocking, or Luke visiting the place, or maybe something so very bad that Vanoss would have lost his dick to might have happened, and no one wanted that. Evan sighed for the millionth time that day and really, ended up buying All Star Converses. Just because they looked really good.

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1144**

_It’s not that, Ev…_

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1144**

_I’m bored._

 

 

And with the notice of him sending it at quarter to twelve was proof. The Owl was beginning to think what the Hell he was supposed to do to entertain a six-year-old, and worse, Ohmwrecker. What he meant was, what was he supposed to do to not look so weird with a six-year-old. Maybe they could head to the park? It _had_ been ages since.

 

Thus, when he left the shop with a loud thank you leaving his lips, he stopped by a bench and typed in:

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ry**

**1146**

_Let’s head to the park? It’s been a while._

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1146**

_Perfect. :D But you gotta carry me there, man. I’m too lazy to walk._

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ry**

**1146**

_Whatever you say, Princess. :*_

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ry**

**1146**

_But can we have lunch after?_

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1146**

_Idiot Owl. >:[ Of course we ought to have lunch after the park. I’m six!_

 

 

**Sent**

**To: Ry**

**1147**

_Right. Sorry, Princess. :)_

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1147**

_DON’T CALL ME THAT._

 

 

**Sent**

**From: Ry**

**1147**

_NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET HOME. I’M BORED._

 

 

Wow. Who knew six-year-olds could be so bossy.


End file.
